blended family
by carson34
Summary: Steve meets a girl at the daycare but will there be love? (Updates on Weekends)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Note: _**It has been a long time since i last updated on this account. I hope that you enjoy this new story and thank you for being patience. My life has been super busy and now it's time for a new story in hope to calm down. As I am getting back to writing, please excuse the word counts for a while.

**_Character Summary:_**

**Steve** is a single father to a little girl who is two years old. He accidently meets a girl at the daycare while she is picking up her children.

**Marissa** is a single mother to two little children who are two and four years old. She accidently meets a boy at the daycare while picking up his daughter.

**Brooklyn** is Steve's daughter who is two years old. She loves spending time with her father. She really hopes that her father will find someone to be with. She loves playing with Kayla since they are the same age.

**Kayla** is Marissa's youngest daughter. She is two years old and loves spending time with her mother and brother. She loves playing with Brooklyn.

**Michael** is Marissa's son. He is four years old and loves spending time with his mother and sister. He also loved spending time with his father when he was still in the picture so how will he act now that Steve is in the picture.

**_Chapter 1: Meeting and play dates_**

Steve walked into the daycare to pick up his daughter after the longest day that he has had in a while. He knew that he was probably the last one to pick up his daughter since that is what normally happens since his job.

"Hey, I am sorry. I tried to get out on time today." Steve said to the lady.

"It is okay. We are waiting for another parent to come and get her children anyways." The lady said to him with a smile.

Before Steve had a chance to say anything, he heard laughter and went to go check on his daughter. She was playing with one of the kids.

"baby girl, are you ready to go home?" Steve asked his daughter.

"No, daddy. I want to stay and play with her so that she is not lonely like you are." She said to her father with a smile. Steve had to admit that his daughter was smart.

"Baby girl, I have a big day with uncle Danny. I just want to go home and spend some time with you." Steve said to his daughter.

"But daddy, I want to play with her." His daughter said to him while whining a little bit.

"You guys will be able to play tomorrow." Steve said before picking up his daughter to walk out of the room right as the mom was starting to walk into the building.

"Marissa!" She said to greet her best-friend's mom with a smile.

"Hi sweet girl. Is this your daddy?" Marissa asked the little girl.

"Yes, I am her father. My name is Steve, what is yours?" Steve said to her with a smile.

"My name is Marissa. My little girl loves your daughter. I hope that we can come up with a play date for the girls." She said to him.

"Of course." Steve said to her before giving her his cell phone number. It took a few days before they were able to get the play date because of Steve's workload. Danny walked into the room where Steve was at.

"Hey, I thought that you had a playdate with Brooklyn's friends?" Danny asked his friend.

"I do but I want to make sure that things are done before I leave." Steve responded to him.

"I know but you need to go home and spend time with your baby girl and this girl's mom. You might find love." Danny responded to him.

"Okay, I am going." Steve said as he packed up his items and headed to elevator. He headed to his truck and managed to go get his daughter from his sister.

"Daddy, let's go before we are late." She said to her father. He could tell that she was super excited about the playdate and he was happy about it.

"Okay, let's go sweet girl." Steve said as he picked up his daughter. He was a little excited too about this playdate.

They finally made it to the playdate. Marissa and her kids were already there, and Steve watched his daughter run over there. They were there for over two hours and Steve was excited to see his daughter so happy.

"We are going to need to do this again. The kids had a blast." Marissa said to him with a small smile. She knew that Steve was going to agree to it.

"I am pretty sure that they did. Thank you for setting this setting this up. I am sorry that my work schedule was not allowing it at first." Steve responded to her.

"Well no doubt. It takes a lot of work of making the island safe for our kids, Commander." She teased him with a smile.

"Well, thank you." Steve said with a smile as they watched the kids play for a little bit long before they decided that they wanted to go swimming.

It had been a few hours since the playdate, Steve had taken his daughter home along with Marissa taking her children home. Danny arrived at Steve's house to find Steve playing outside with Brooklyn.

"Hey how was your play date with Marissa?" Danny asked his friend. He really wanted to tease his friend.

"It was fine." Steve said right before he noticed that there was something walking up. "Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Yes actually, you can stay away from Marissa and her kids." The man said to him before walking away.

"What is going on?" Steve asked him.

"I don't know." Danny responded to him. "But we need to find out."

"What better way to do that then ask Marissa." Steve responded to him

**_Author Note_**: I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. We are still working on how many chapters there will be. I hope to see you all on twitter as Carson34ff. Have a wonderful week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Here is the second chapter of the story. This past week came with little to no writing besides a little bit here and there. I can't believe that we had Fourth of July this past week.

Chapter 2

Steve and Danny loaded up Brooklyn into the car to head over to Marissa's house. Steve didn't know what to expect with this trip. He was hoping to trust her but now he is not so sure about it.

"I am sure that she is going to have a good explanation about what is going on." Steve said to his friend.

"I hope so. This is so bad." Danny responded to his friend.

They finally got to Marissa's house to find the same man standing there. Steve was surprised to find him standing there.

"Hey, you need to leave." Marissa said to the man that was there. "The kids will be here any moment and I don't want them to see you. It upsets them that you are here."

"You should not be keeping me away from my children. What you are doing is just plain wrong, they need their father." The man responded to her.

"You are not their father." She said to him. "Their father is gone, and he is not coming back."

"What are you talking about? I am their father. I have every right to see my children." The man said to her.

"No. You are not their father. You gave up the right to be their father when you signed over your rights." She responded to him as she noticed that Steve and Danny get out of the truck with Brooklyn. "I need you to leave please."

"You heard the lady; you need to leave." Danny said to the man.

"Fine but this is not over." The man responded before leaving for his car.

"Okay, first, I need to know who that guy is. He came to my place and warned me to stay away from you and the kids." Steve said to her. "Second, I don't want him anywhere near my daughter."

"I am so sorry Steve." Marissa said to him. "He is my ex-husband and the father of the kids. However, he signed away from his kids."

"Okay, I just need to make sure that you and your kids are safe." Steve responded to her.

"I am sorry that you got brought into this." She responded to him as Marissa's mom arrived with the kids. Brooklyn was happy to see Kayla in the car.

"Well it looks like we will be here for a while. Do you want to order some pizza?" Steve asked her.

"Sure, that sounds wonderful." Marissa said as her mother got out of the car with the kids. Steve watched as Brooklyn came running up to her friend.

"Hey, who is this?" Marissa's mom asked her.

"My name Steve and this is my partner Danny. We work for the task force." Steve said to her. "That little girl is my daughter, Brooklyn."

"I have met her before. My granddaughter talks about her all the time." Marissa's mother responded to him with a smile.

"I know Brooklyn has told me many stories about her and Kayla's adventures and I finally got to meet Marissa." Steve said to her.

"Danny, how many children do you have?" Her mother asked him.

"I have two children, a boy and girl." Danny responded to her. "My son is about the age of your grandson and my daughter is much older than them."

"Ah, I see. Well I am glad that my daughter and grandchildren have you two in their lives." Marissa's mom responded to them.

A few hours went by before Steve got to take Brooklyn home for the night along with Danny. They managed to get Brooklyn into bed.

"What do you think that she meant by that?" Steve asked his friend.

"I am not so sure but whatever it is can't be good." Danny responded to him.

"No, it can't be good." Steve agreed to him. "But we will figure it out tomorrow."

The next day, Steve walked into headquarters to find Danny already there working on something.

"Hey, what have you found?" Steve asked his friend.

"There is something on Marissa's ex-husband and it's not good. He went to jail." Danny responded to his friend.

"For what?" Steve asked his friend.

"I am working on it." Danny responded as he kept working on the assignment to figure out what is going on with Marissa's ex-husband.

"Okay, tell me what you have found." Steve responded to his friend as he walked into his office. He knew that he needed to talk to Marissa about what is going on. He heard his cell phone go off and smiled when he saw that it was Marissa.

"Hey." Steve said as he answered the phone with a smile.

"Hi, I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch." She responded to him

"I would love to. I will text you and let you know when I go to lunch. We also have something to talk about." Steve responded to her.

"Okay." She responded to him.

A few hours went by and Steve was getting ready for the lunch. Marissa was getting ready herself and she was super nervous about the lunch date because she did not know what he wanted to talk about. She hoped that everything was going to be okay, but she was just going to have to wait to find out. Steve walked out of the office and saw Danny.

"Hey, so I am going to go to lunch with Marissa." Steve said to his friend.

"Are you sure that this okay?" Danny responded to his friend.

"Yes, she might know what is going on." Steve responded to his friend.

"That is good that you are going to have lunch with her but be careful. He could show up." Danny responded to him.

"Don't worry, I will be careful about this." Steve responded to him.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy the second chapter. I am not sure when the next chapter will be out because of my work schedule. Please make sure to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
